Snake in the grass
by ikki9117akaRose
Summary: 1/2 two chapters. Marty believed Love was for Predators and Pretty Girls. When he begins to believe otherwise, he's proved right. Can someone convince him otherwise? M for violence.
1. Moving

**Lausenschlange/Mauzhertz**

"Just helping the little lady move."

Maybe that was what did it for him. It was what made it so real. That Natalie would actually date Mason. Who would choose a Mauzhertz over a Lausenschlange? Nobody.

For the thousandth time that day Marty cursed himself for believing he had a chance. Tears brimming in his eyes he used his sleeve to wipe them away before packing the last box in his home. Deciding that all that could be done for the day was done, he decided to head to Kiwis'Kaffee™ *. Grabbing his keys he shut the door and almost ran to the Café. Walking in he nodded to the Owner dressed as Little Red Riding Hood before she went back to deciding her theme for the shop for the upcoming Wednesday. Ordering a White Chocolate Carmel Cappuccino, he decided just to drink it at the counter. Tapping his fingers in wait, distracted as he was he failed to notice the body sliding in the seat next to him.

The moment the blessed owner handed him his cup, smirk, red-hood and all, he swallowed his first sip down. He cherished the blessedly sweet yet pure coffee flavor; the after-taste leaving a bitter flavor like he just ate a coffee bean by itself, licking the whipped cream off his lips.

"Enjoying that cup are we?" it was only when his neighbor startled him that he became aware of the Lausenschlange smell invading his lungs.

Turning to look at the stranger he took account of the ruggedly handsome face, the scruffy beard only as dark as the short naturally spiky hair set upon his head; A tight black V-neck shirt reminiscent of _Simon Cowell, _with muscles to back up his Lausenschlange heritage.

Oddly the most attractive feature upon the snake seemed to be his scent, similar to that of a cross between a Snake in heat and a _Rat_ in heat; very attractive scents for one with the nose.

"I-I'm enjoying my cup thank you"

Chuckling the Lausenschlange clanged his cup of coffee against his own. The cup smelled of a Double Shot Dark Chocolate Cappuccino. "Good to hear that" still chuckling, the mid-to-late twenties man sipped his cup nodding his head, before getting a serious look on his face.

"The coffee might be good but are you?" Looking into the predators eyes, he noticed the green go black before going back to his natural color "You reek of rejection".

Glancing at the eyes I'm reminded by the reason why I came here to begin with. Taking in a deep breathe I smell a matching scent to the man I'm talking to. Only more _Rat_ than_ Snake_.

"Have you ever been rejected because of the way you act, for being…what you are?" vulnerable as I am, I am not going to go into my love life with a… Lausenschlange.

The strangers eyes glanced at the attractive man that had walked in only moments before. "Once" turning my attention back to the man at hand, I am bewildered by the intense look on his face. "I fell in love at first sight, my friend told me it was hopeless, being a snake isn't what it's cracked up to be. It took months before I could talk to them without having someone step in before I could get a word in." Sorrow filled the predators eyes like nothing else could "I eventually got to say a word to them, before blowing it and stating I wanted their body" mirth filled both our faces at the thought "I got punched in the face".

Snorting I coughed on my coffee. Stupid Lausenschlange did that on purpose. Glaring at my companion all I saw was a smile that can only be defined as _Mischief_.

"My friend decided to fix what I did. Not sure what he said but my beloved came to me, stated we were dating and now I am happily married; monogamous and all."

"Lucky you"

"You might have that chance if you decided to pursue a relationship"

Sucking down the rest of my drink I shook my head "Mauzhertz are too shy to fight for what they want. Besides Lausenschlange are-"

Clapping me on the back "Just regular people. If you don't fight now you'll regret It." my companion walked over to chat with the attractive man with the matching scent.

Monogamous, indeed.

Throwing some cash on the counter I said goodbye to the owner, who snatched up the cash and slipped it into the register. How she did that so fast is beyond me.

I walked to my apartment too lost in my thoughts, I walked into Natalie.

"Oh, Marty there you are, we were looking for you"

"We?"

"Mason and I, we went to your apartment but you weren't there. Are you moving out too Marty?"

My eyes grew twice their size, they were in my apartment!? "Where's Mason!?" Startled Natalie stepped back. "Still in your apartment. He wanted to talk to you about somethi-Marty! Where are you going?" not slowing down I called to her "I'll talk to you later Natalie!"

Taking two at a time I rushed to my door, finding it unlocked, and walking into an angry Lausenschlange.

Grabbing my wrists Mason pulled me to him, I heard the door slam shut before he snarled at me and threw me to the floor. I barely turned to my attacker before he pounced on me. I struggled as he held me down before grabbing me by the collar and ripping my shirt. Terror paralyzed me as his fangs grew, letting out a fearful shriek, I felt his fangs pierce my neck. I felt a wave of pain before a hot feeling ran over my limbs.

"That should teach you your place!" Snarling Mason left my apartment in a huff.

Leaving me to curl up in pain upon my floor.

* * *

Grimm's new season is coming up and seeing as approx. half the stories on this couple is where one if not both is a girl I decided to get people to help me improve the amount of stories.

I have no problem with there being genderbends(I do enjoy GenderBender stories occasionally)-but genderbends should be unique, not everywhere. I know its not a problem on this site(currently 1/3 ratio), but can we at least make more stories where its the actual couple?

UPDATE: I am in alot of stress, school just started-my schedule makes me want to drown myself-my family is going nuts-cousin leaving, uncle coming home(possible new fiancee), grandmother in brain surgery- I had no way to get my $400 check to pay my bill(just fixed it!)-and I am dealing with a online stalker on another site(avoiding it like crazy would be easier if my friends would stop asking me about him)-

**needless to say I am gonna update on this couple every Monday&Saturday-then when the new season starts Grimm stories in general.**

*Kiwi'sKaffee is a store I would like to open when I get the money, I decided on the name because Kaffee is german for coffee and Kiwi is the nickname of one of my very best friends that just graduated 3 months ago. :)


	2. Mates

Lausenschlange/Mauzhertz

In the very end it was Monroe that found me.

I had been feverish for two days before he finds me on the floor in front of my door. I knew listening to a grimm would get me in trouble one day. Just didn't know it would lead to me curled up in my bed being tended to by a Blutbad. One who currently intended to feed me a broth that stunk worse than anything I'd ever smelled. As a Mauzhertz I've smelled a lot of gross things.

"What is this junk? And why are you feeding it to me?" my nose wrinkled as Monroe brought the concoction closer to my mouth.

"It's baby broth. Now open up." for the first time since waking up to the mothering Blutbad, my instincts rose to let me know of incoming danger.

"B-baby?" I squeaked.

"You mated with a Lausenschlange right? Well, expect to be dominated into being bred." Subtly trying to get me to open my mouth to the blasphemy in his hands.

"I didn't mate anybody!"

That gave Monroe pause. His brows came together to give me a curious look; before evolving into an angry gaze.

"So, what? You aren't gonna take responsibility?" Pause. "FOR WHAT!?" Blink. Blink. "You have the mating mark of a Lausenschlange, Marty. That's, like, irreversible. You can't go back on a mating with a Lausenschlange. They eat you. Divorce is you being eaten, Marty. They-" "Even a forced mating?"

Monroe paused, giving it thought. "If you can get another Lausenschlange to vouch for you, that you didn't give them any signals at any point and that you truly did not want it. This is the problem at hand, Marty. You wanted it didn't you?" Monroe's genuine look of concern threw me through a hoop. I couldn't lie to Monroe. No matter what. "I wanted him, yes. But, shouldn't the Lausenschlange have some affection for their mate right?" Looking into Monroe's eyes I realized too late that I had said the wrong thing.

"No, Lausenschlange has never taken a mate without Love, Marty. They are the one species not out of control during heat. They sense it, but aren't animals. They resist it. Only the pull of their mate can cause them to be mindless." Gaining a thoughtful look rather a terrifying one, Monroe frowned slightly. "Speaking of which you aren't pregnant, you should be entering heat very soon. Where is your mate?" Looking down at him I couldn't help but to fear the look of shock in Monroe's eyes as realization took over.

"YOU NEVER CONSUMATED DID YOU!" Shrinking back in fear I managed to whimper out "He bit me and LEFT!" wailing out the last word as a sob wracked my body.

This was all happening so fast (ikki: It is happening fast…). He couldn't handle all this, all ALONE. Where was his mate? Why wasn't his mate taking care of him? Protecting him? Explaining all this to him!? Has he abandoned him already? A cry tore from his lips so ear piercing all the Wesen residents stopped what they were doing to listen to the cries coursing through one of their own.

Monroe was at a loss, but knew to leave before the Mauzhertz' mate appeared. You didn't mess with an unconsummated bond no matter the situation. If he stayed he'd have to mate with Marty, and with the looming threat of a Lausenschlange after Marty's tail over his head, Monroe didn't stay long. Just jumped up, grabbed his button up sweater and left. No sooner did he leave the building, did he hear a crash followed by slam. Yep, very good he left when he did.

**Lausenschlange/Mauzhertz**

_Mate! Mate is in __**distress**__! Must find Mate! Must protect Mate! Where is my Mate? My Mate is in __**danger**__! GO! GO! GO! Mate! Danger! Mate in __**trouble**__! Mate __**needs**__ me! Mate!_

Mason's mind was in such a scramble to get rid of the danger that he failed to notive the wailed cry that escaped his mates mouth in terror at the site of him. Curling in on himself Marty tried to be as unnoticeable as possible before Mason laid eyes on the Mauzhertz. Pouncing on the frigtned Mauzhertz, Mason woged out into his full scaly form, only to wrap around the mouse like a boa would with its prey. Only this snake had a more intimate intention.

"_Where is it?" _snarling Mason curled tighter.

"W-where is what?" Marty managed to stutter out.

"_The Danger!" _his eyes searched the room, as if waiting to be attacked.

"W-w-what d-danger?" If it wasn't enough for Mason to abandon him, now he was acting crazy!

Mason gave him an inquisitive look before growling "_The one making you distressed!"_

Staring blankly for all of three seconds before rage set in "YOU are making me distressed!"

Hissing _"Am not! You were distressed before I got here!"_

"YOU ABANDONED ME!" Wailing loud enough; for the upstairs Lowen to come down to the apartment. Wanting to investigate the despair clawing against his senses by the Mauzhertz under him; the knock came seconds before Mason flashed across the apartment and opening the door to hiss at the dominant male at his mate's doorstep.

"_WHAT!"_

Startled to see the Lausenschlange in the Mauzhertz apartment snarling at him, the Lowen narrowed his eyes at the other predator.

"Marty?" hearing the other male call his mates' name only enticed Mason to further hiss angrily "Is this man bothering you?"

Before Mason could dig himself a bigger hole, Marty came up behind him. "It's alright Laurence; Mason was just helping me with something."

Inspecting the Mauzhertz for any damage, Laurence felt his cheeks color. Mussed up brown hair, sweat clinging to his skin , flushed pink with a Mating Mark so colored that it brought to mind that the color was the same as a intimate part of Marty that he would very much like to see himself, all obvious due to the booty short green PJ bottoms clinging to his thighs. All the more obvious by the clearly non-consummated relationship if he went by scent.

Course if he went by scent then he smelled tears and a distressed mouse. Only one conclusion came to mind.

"I'm sorry Marty, if I knew this would happen I would have been down here helping you move" turning to look at the frustrated Lausenschlange, he could only wonder if he should be sorry or not, knowing the supposed unrequited love Marty held for him. "Sorry for interrupting. Just know you can come to me anytime you need to." Growling Mason lunged forward, preparing to fight he tensed his muscles only to find Marty with a snake wrapped around him protectively. _"He __**won't**__ need you!"_

Rolling his eyes he turned and walked out, closing and locking the door on the way out; knowing Marty would appreciate it.

After the Lowen left Mason rubbed himself over Marty trying to get his scent to stick without consummation. Knowing it was no use Mason let go and slumped against the nearest wall pitifully.

"Why did you mark me?" speaking out wasn't a Mauzhertz thing.

"I got angry you were leaving." Slumping further against the wall "I thought you wanted me Marty. I really did. But, you wanted to leave. I should have let you."

"Why?"

Sighing, Mason stood up straight "It would have been better if you left instead of forcing you to stay with me." Feeling depressed about the outright rejection he continued, "I'd rather get a memory of you giving me just one genuine smile, than a lifetime of you being terrified of me."

Slinking over to the door to leave, he almost missed the quiet murmur "At least it means a lifetime with you Mason." stopping him in his tracks before arms wrapped around his waist, holding tight.

Marty was able to enjoy holding his mate for a few moments before being lifted over one shoulder and carried back to his room, where Mason wrapped him in a few blankets before laying him down.

We'll talk about this after you get a clear head. Trying to protest only led to the lock on his door, well, locking. Deciding he was right, Marty snuggled down into the blankets and fell asleep in hopes his mate would be there in the morning.

* * *

Really fluffy at the end. This probably not the end. But it is Complete. Hope you enjoyed! And remember-any requests you do I will have written up in 3 days time.

Unless a huge story then expect the chapter in 3 days time :P


End file.
